This invention relates to moderation of blood pressure.
High blood pressure and low blood pressure are usually treated with drugs. Several proposals have been made to treat blood pressure with electrical stimulus applied to the body. For example, Terry, et al, Treating Refractory Hypertension By Nerve Stimulation, U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,400 (Jan. 13, 1998) proposes implantation of an electrical coil around the vagus nerve, which runs superficially through the neck, and stimulation of the vagus nerve to lower high blood pressure. Zhu, Blood Pressure Depressor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,181 (Apr. 6, 1999) proposes electrical stimulation of nerves in the ear lobe to lower blood pressure. Pomeranz, et al, Electrotherapy Acupuncture Apparatus and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,064 (Dec. 3 1985) mentions blood pressure as an indication for electro-acupuncture, but does not mention any point of application.
Bertolucci, Nausea Control Device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,146, Jan. 1, 1991, describes a nausea control device in the form of a watch-like housing attachable to the human wrist by an adjustable attachment band. The device uses non-invasive nerve stimulation whereby electricity is passed through two electrodes to stimulate nerves located on the ventral side of the wrist (this anatomical position is sometimes referred to as the palmar side of the wrist). The treatment provided by the device is sometimes referred to as electro-acupuncture, which is a form of acupuncture, and the ventral site of application is referred to in the acupuncture art as the P6 point, pericardium 6 point, or master point of the pericardium meridian (sometimes referred to as the vascular meridian). A primary object of the invention is to provide a non-chemical, non-invasive, painless and inexpensive method of alleviating nausea. It is also portable, self-contained and convenient to the patient. Electrical pulse repetition rate of approximately 70 pulses per second and a pulse width of 80 microseconds has been found to provide effective relief of nausea in a patient. Our currently preferred electrical pulse pattern comprises about 350 microsecond pulse width at about 31 pulses per second at power levels of about 10-35 milli-amps peak pulse height. Thus a wide range of pulse patterns may be used in non-invasive nerve stimulation devices.
Recently, we have discovered that the application of electrical stimulus to the wrist, on the ventral side of the wrist and near the P6 acupuncture point, effectively moderates blood pressure.
The method described below employs use of the device described in Bertolucci, Nausea Control Device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,146, Jan. 1, 1991, and similar devices for moderation of blood pressure in patients suffering from high or low blood pressure. A patient desiring to moderate his or her blood pressure places a pair of electrodes on the inside (ventral side) of the wrist, and applying electrical stimulation to the wrist through these electrodes. This has the effect of moderating blood pressure in the patient, lowering high blood pressure and raising low blood pressure. The electrodes, pulse generating circuitry, and power supply are most conveniently packaged in a wrist-watch like housing which is held to the wrist with a watch band or with adhesive on the device. The technique accomplished by the device is referred to as electro-acupuncture or non-invasive nerve stimulation.